Scars of Treason
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: AU Oliver lives a normal life in the Republic. Until someone shows him he's been living a lie. Will he and the resistance be able to put an end to the corrupt Republic? (Dedicated to all my fans! Thank for helping me get to 15 stories!)
1. Secrets of Corruption

**Hello people of the interwebfacenet! This is my 15th story! A huge milestone? Maybe not. But this is pretty big for me and I wanted to make this big story for you guys! I don't know how long it will be exactly but it will likely be quite long. Lots of characters from LR, MM and EF will be used. But everyone, please enjoy! :-)**

A boy walked through the street of his home city. It was a safe place most of the time, so he had no worry of being attacked. He had gone out for a walk around the city hours ago. He had lost track of time. He looked up at the cyber-boards advertising things and chuckled.

" _They actually think those boards help sell things?"_ He thought to himself. He continued to walk through the city.

He saw someone in an alleyway. They were curled up in a ball on the ground. When they saw him, their eyes widened.

"Hi, don't be scared." The boy said. "My name is Oliver." He reached into his pocket for some change when the boy from the alley jumped him. He cupped his hand over Oliver's mouth and took him through a couple hallway turns. The next thing Oliver knew, they were underground.

The walls were made of stone. Many parts were weathered. A few weapons were propped against the wall. A few people stood throughout the room. A door was on the far wall. The floor that Oliver had been thrown onto was damp and cold, as was the air. A few whispers echoed through the room. Oliver looked up at the boy who jumped him.

The boy had black hair. They wore dark gray clothing and had several scars lining their skin. They had a huge tear in their shirt. They looked down at him with a scowl.

"I said I didn't want to bring the newbies! Why couldn't someone else do it?!" The boy yelled, his words echoing off the stony walls.

A girl spoke up, "The leader assigned you the job!"

"I don't care! I have been in the resistance longer than most people in it today! Why don't you find the recruits, Lexi?" He countered, looking at the girl who had spoken up. The room went silent and it seemed like everything got colder.

Oliver got to his feet and looked around the room. All eyes were on him (with the exception of the boy who jumped him).

"Leader! He got one!" Lexi yelled at the door.

A young boy about Oliver's age, give or take, walked out of the door. He wore completely black and has an eye patch. He had brown spiky hair, though his hair was rather messy and quite filthy, as was his skin and clothes. A small emblem was on the leader's shirt: three intertwined red circles. He had a deep, long scar running down the side of his arm that naturally faced his torso. His other arm had a few small blood stains on it. He held an old now staff in his right hand (the one with the bloodstains).

Everyone performed a small bow toward him, all except the black haired boy who had jumped Oliver.

"Chase! I'm sick and tired of finding the newbies! I don't want to do it! I've been here long enough to deserve more respect than this! You made me your right hand man, now give me a job to live up to the title!" the boy snapped at the leader.

"Kaz! I'll leave you on newbie catching if you keep up the outbursts!" Chase said. "It's your choice. So, what's his name?"

Oliver was about to speak up when Kaz did for him. "Oliver, I think." Oliver nodded nervously.

"Well then. Kaz, why don't you show Oliver around?!" Chase yelled.

"But-"

"No buts! Show him around!"

Kaz groaned before turning to Oliver and taking him to a corner. The others began sparring with one another.

"Alright Kaz," Oliver spoke up, "what the hell is going on?!"

"Woah, language!" Kaz said sarcastically. Oliver didn't seem to understand.

"Really?"

"Sarcasm, kid." Kaz said plainly. "Look, this is the resistance. You know the republic you live in?" Oliver nods. "It's no republic. It's a façade. The law states that the Chancellor has infinite power. No limits. I think someone a long time ago made the law so that one of their ancestors could become all powerful. In every election, the Chancellor uses his power to win. We don't even know who the Chancellor is, he goes by the name Preserver."

"I know who my own government leader is." Oliver said. "And besides, you're just making this up! I'm leaving."

"Fine! You go!" Kaz said loudly. "But you're going to be sorry when the Chancellor enacts his plan!"

"Sure I will!" Oliver yelled back as he pressed a blue button on the wall, causing a wall section to slide open, revealing a staircase. He stormed up the staircase as the wall slowly slid shut behind him.

In the room, everyone stared at Kaz. "Get back to conditioning!" He yelled. Everyone obeyed as Kaz went into Chase's office.

Oliver went running through the street back home. He then saw some boy on the street talking into a watch. He didn't pay attention until he heard a few words: _Treason. Resistance. Plan… Preserver._

Oliver eavesdropped in on his conversation.

"Yes, of course. I know. Yes, I know the resistance is growing but we are more powerful than them. We can squash them like bugs as soon as we find them… yes, we _will_ find them. I'll make sure of it." He pressed a button on his watch and walked away as if nothing has happened. Oliver stood there, speechless. His eyes widened.

"Oh my." He whispered under his breath. He ran off. He found the alleyway he had met Kaz in and ran through. The alleys seemed like mazes but he eventually found a spot on the ground the was slightly red tinted. He remembered that was the color of the emblem on Chase's shirt and kneeled down next to it. He put the palm of his hand in the center of it. After a few seconds, he was about to get up and turn away when the trapdoor opened. Kaz stood on the stairs.

"Welcome home." Kaz grinned.

When they made it down the stairs, everyone was looking their way.

"Oliver, I think you should be acquainted with your partners."

Oliver nodded.

"So, there's Lexi over there." Kaz said, pointing to the girl that had a short argument with Kaz earlier. "She's an undercover rebel. But she seems to sometimes _disrespect your superiors_." He continued, having a sharp voice at the end. "There's Jake." He continues further, pointing at a teenage boy. "Owen." He says, pointing at another teenage boy. "There's Bob." He points to a shorter boy with blonde hair. "And, meh man, Tank." He concludes, pointing to a tall, muscular figure. They wore a black and red jumpsuit and had a scowl on their face.

"So, this is it?"

"Well, not everyone is here right now, but pretty much. Plus there's me, you, and Chase."

"Then how will we ever defeat the Preserver?" Oliver aksed.

"That's what we're all trying to figure out."

Chase walked out of his office and into the conditioning room.

"Kaz? Can I speak with you?"

Kaz nodded and went into Chase's office.

"Kaz, remember how Bree and Taylor went on that information retrieval mission?"

"Yeah…" Kaz said nervously.

"Taylor sent me this message." Chase frowned.

Kaz gulped.

The message began and a hologram of Taylor appeared.

" _We've been at this Republic base for days now. Look, we've been caught. I've gotten myself into this room to record this message but Bree has been taken. I don't have much time, so I need to explain. We have found some disturbing blueprints for a new machine that they are developing. I don't know what they plan on using it for, but it can't be good. I've sent you the blueprints. Just-"_

 _The sound of a door breaking down sounded in the background._

" _Found you, Taylor! You couldn't hide forever!"_

 _Taylor charged her laser sphere as the hologram crackled and vanished._

Kaz was left speechless.

"No…" he mumbled.

"I haven't looked at the blueprints yet. Are you ready?"

Kaz nodded absentmindedly.

Chase pressed a button and a 2D hologram came up showing blueprints for a strange machine. It was a box with an antenna on the top. It had a small screen and a few buttons on it. The title of the blueprint was in another language. One of the few foreign languages that Kaz was fluent in. He gasped at the label.

 **The first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. The Tale of A Man Once Betrayed

**I'm back with another chapter of Scars of Treason! Yay! Review responses:**

 **Susz: Thanks! Here's your update!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Yes, well… loosely. But it will be very different from that down the line. A New Hope or The Phantom Menace?**

 **Guest 1: Thanks! From Rebellion. Here's your update.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks and here's your update.**

 **A lot is going to be revealed in this chapter, so get ready!**

"A neural scrambler?!" Kaz exclaimed at the label. Chase nodded grimly. "Okay. We need to save Bree and Taylor, and take away that device. But we need a plan."

"Agreed." Chase said.

"Okay… but how will we make a plan? We don't even know what the base looks like or how heavy security is. We don't have any spies here at the base."

"We'll just have to, and it pains me to say this, wing it."

"Wing it?! Lives are at stake, Chase!"

"We don't have anything else to do!" Chase snapped.

"Don't snap at me!"

"I didn't realize you were leader now." Chase growled.

"It's not like you're doing so good! I mean who can forget Ada-... I… I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"It's okay, Kaz. I know you didn't mean that. But we have no option other than to wing it, I don't want to do it either, Kaz. But there is nothing else to do."

"I know. Let's just get our team together."

"Yeah. But just to be clear, never say that name again."

In the training room, Oliver was sparring with Owen, Jake was sparring with Bob, and Tank was sparring with Lexi. Kaz came out of Chase's office, Chase following behind. Kaz grabbed Tank by the arm. Tank shook free within a second and followed Kaz. Chase gestured with his head and Lexi followed as well. Chase ran in front of Kaz and they began to leave.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"It must be a mission." Owen said.

"A mission?"

"Of course. We're trying to take down a vast empire. Did you think there would be no missions?" Owen said.

"Good point." Oliver said. "I guess we should get back to conditioning, then?"

"Yep."

Oliver and Owen started fighting with each other. Then, Owen held out his hand and a flash of light emitted from his palm, blinding Oliver. Then Owen started blowing on Oliver with a huge gust of wind, launching him into the wall.

After a few moments, Oliver regained himself. "What the heck?!"

Owen walked over to help Oliver up. "Well, we can't take down such a powerful government as normal people. So, the leader stole a top secret project from the republic: bionics. He gave himself some and developed more, so that the rebellion would be strong enough to defeat the republic."

"Oh yeah that makes _no sense at all_!"

"Actually, it does. I have photokinesis, increased lung capacity, and super senses."

"Why don't I have any cool stuff like that?" Oliver whined.

"No offense, but we don't trust you yet." Owen answered. "Anyway, let's get back to conditioning."

"Wait."

"What?"

"What abilities do everyone else have?"

Owen sighed. "I'll tell you later."

Then they began fighting again.

Meanwhile, at the republic base, Chase, Kaz, Lexi, and Tank snuck through the halls.

"Chase, where do you think they are?" Kaz whispered.

"I don't know, but they're likely to be in a prison block or torture chamber of some sort." Chase responded in a hushed voice.

"Guys, I think I've seen a similar base layout to this before." Lexi said quietly. "Follow me."

They followed the undercover member stealthily through the base, careful to avoid any guards. They eventually came to some stairs.

"We're almost there." Lexi whispered. "All we have to now-"

She was cut off by blaring sirens. They had been spotted.

"Oh boy." Kaz muttered.

"The time for stealth is done. We need to get them _now!_ " Chase demanded.

"Got it!" Lexi said. "C'mon!"

They kicked their run into high gear as they rushed for the prison block.

Suddenly, they encountered Taylor and Bree.

"What the- how did you- how are you not locked up?!" Chase stammered, struggling for words.

"Don't know, the cell doors just opened." Bree responded.

"So we weren't spotted, the security system noticed a breach, and it was them." Lexi stated.

"Seems right," Taylor said, "it started almost immediately after the doors opened."

"Enough chit-chat, we need to leave," Kaz said.

Loud footsteps suddenly surrounded them, all sides were walls of sound closing in on them.

"Oh boy…" Bree muttered.

Suddenly, a young man with a gun hoisted on his shoulder walked into the view of the rebels, backed up by half a dozen other people. Another half dozen emerged from the other end of the hall.

"Captain West, can't say it's a pleasure seeing you again," Taylor said, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Thanks for bringing me some more friends, please, make yourselves comfortable, you'll be here a while." All the soldiers aimed their guns directly at them and fired, blue blasts of energy soaring through the air directly toward them. Bree and Lexi sped away from them, and Chase put up a force field, surrounding the others, but Tank was left on the outside. Just before a blast could hit him, Kaz tackled him to the ground. Then, sounds of metal crunching nd splitting apart were heard. Opposite of Captain West, the other half of the batallion was being torn to shreds, a young man stood there, battling them.

"You!" Captain Troy West screamed, shooting at him several times, only one shot landed, directly on his shoulder.

The rebels ran off, the speedsters carrying the others, taking the myserious young man with them. They got back to base. When everyone saw the newcomer, they were confused. None of them had seen him before. Chase grabbed him by the wrist and took him to his office.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" Chase demanded.

"Wow, thanks for the warm welcome after I saved your lives!" He shouted back.

"Just… tell me who you are."

The man sighed. "My name is Marcus."

"Have a last name?"

"If I do, I don't know it." Marcus replied.

"Interesting. Can you tell me why you saved us, how you got into all this?" Chase said, gesturing Marcus to a chair as he himself sat down.

"A bit sudden, but alright. I was orphaned, never knew my parents, raised by a gang in the roughest part of the city. Every single one of them killed, that's when they found me. They thought I was special, dangerously special.

"I killed three officers when they found us, injured one more, paralyzed him with nothing but a single bullet to the spine. I escaped, headlines read that I was on the loose. Eventually, they caught up to me, I didn't run that time… I killed them, 4 officers dead, 3 more injured. They won out in the end, Captain West's brother took me in, everyone told him he was insane."

"I didn't know he had a brother." Chase said.

"His name was Timothy. Timothy West. He was the closest thing I had to a father in my life. We were practically family, he trusted me enough to give me bionics, I was the first to ever receive the technology, but it wasn't perfected, my body was modified, inside and out. I was a guinea pig, they tested on me, the pain was excruciating beyond comprehension, believe me, that scar of yours is nothing compared to the hell I went through. Yet, the power… it was delicious. It was the most bittersweet experience in my life. And Timothy, he had brought it to me." Marcus paused, a nostalgic smile spreading across his face, only to be replaced by a scowl. "I'll never forget his face, when I plunged my arm through his chest."

Chase's eyes widened. "You… you killed him."

"He broke my heart, I broke his." Marcus said. "You know, you probably won't understand. It was a mistake to stay h-"

"Wait," Chase said, Marcus stopped, "this scar, it was carved there by a traitor. Someone I once trusted. Believe me, I know what you've felt. And I know the temptation, the bloodlust. I don't blame you for following it. But if you want to leave, then go."

"Well, if I can stay, why not? I've been trying to take down the Preserver alone long enough, maybe a team is what I need."

"Maybe."

After that Marcus got up and left. "I'll be here tomorrow if you need me."

He opened the trap door to leave the base, his eyes flickered green, and he went speeding off.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that. I am so so so sorry for not updating this sooner. After The Rebellion Continues, this story will likely be my primary focus. Alright, see you next time, until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


End file.
